Children, meet your father
by Ayam692001
Summary: Warm family interaction between Camus and his disciples. After receiving a mission he knows he won't be able to accomplish, the Aquarius Saint decides the most polite way of refusing said mission is to go to the sanctuary himself and show the reason. Milo does show up eventually (... and a sort of relationship is implied).


A/N:Request from dear sister (/u/1579993/) based on this pic (in the cover, for the life of me I can't seem to paste links around here... sure, I'll remove it if the owner doesn't like the idea XP) It's also a sort of commemoration of father's day.

DISCLAIMER: Neither Saint Seiya nor the fanart which inspired this are mine.

As the Aquarius Saint descended from the train, still wearing his travel attire, he observed as the two youths he tried to hold by each side, ran around excitedly, playing tag and laughing, much to the entertainment of the people around, as much as his own annoyance. Weeks before, when the current visit was scheduled and talked through with the boys they had promised to keep their behavior at its best. That moment as Camus looked around to find the two devils running about, naked curly heads mercilessly exposed to the Greek summer sun, their little coats half forgotten on their master's arms... recipe for either a very sick pair of young cloth candidates, or a good pedagogic spanking on both their cheeky behinds. More and more he was contemplating the second option. He sighed irritated as the bystanders, mostly the female ones, smiled at the perfect picture of what to them was a young father of two very excited, out of control, feral children.

"Isaac, Hyoga, that it quite enough, venez ici!" He called out dryly. Hardly ever did he feel the need to raise his tone with the boys, mostly due to his own belief that what normal speaking voice couldn't reach in terms of respect should be dealt through other kinds of disciplining. Still their normal socializing site was either the training grounds or the wooden hovel they shared, both placed in a very isolated and cold area in the north of Siberia, nothing remotely similar to the crowded train station in Athens. Different situations required for a different approach, still it was surprisingly considerate on the boys' part to obey at once, sparing their trainer the decision of calling off the field trip, as they nick-named it themselves, for good.

"Sorry master, Hyoga undid my shoe-lace when he got up this morning, and I fell, I HAD to get back at him!" The younger declared, so indignant about the matter his master had to actually make an effort not to smile.

"DID NOT, it's NOT my fault you can't tie your own shoes-laces properly, that lesson was covered and revised like AGES ago!" Was the blond's reply which he punctuated with a soft punch on the other's shoulder.

"CAMUUU he's being evil!" Isaac pushed his training brother, throwing him off balance almost enough for the boy to hit the ground.

"If you don't stop this at once I'm sending you both back to Siberia on your own!" His voice was low and tense, indicating that was no empty threat.

Almost that instant the boys calmed down, standing side by side at the man's right.

"I'm sorry Isaac, you're right I did it on purpose and it was evil!" The blue eyes were humbly turned down as his right foot dug a hole in front of him.

"Nah, it's fine, it was my fault for stealing the cover all to myself last night, I had it coming." The other faced his friend with a big smile on his chubby face.

The boys hugged and kissed eachother's cheeks, making peace just the way they had recently been taught, much to the delight of two Greek middle-aged women who stared in envy, wishing their children were that easy to deal with. Their master just sighed yet again, wondering how many more of those petty fight the boys would have to go through before they understood the bigger picture about what it meant to be training for a cloth.

"Mieux. Now, Hyoga hold Issac's hand." The redhaired said holding in turn the lighter skin, small hand, so rough despite the young years. With his free hand he adjusted the leather straps of the Aquarius Pandora's box, warped in a thick brown blanket to shield it from curious looks, then held the old portmanteau which carried a couple of books and some his own clothes but mostly the kids' affairs, ranging from shoes to outwear and even medicine, since Camus still had some of his own belongings in the Aquarius Temple and was positive he would be able to get them when needed.

They walked in silence, Aquarius in the fast, swift pace of one who knew each alley by heart, while the boys stared, still amazed at the monuments and ruins which attracted tourists from allover the world. As the minutes passed and the distance between them and their destination was cut shorter Camus' heart raced at an impossible rhythm. He was taking a huge risk, traveling all the way there, specially with the children but there was no other way... or so he wanted to make himself believe. Not a month ago he had been contacted by the Pope himself, by private letter at that. The man asked his Aquarius Saint to accomplish a total of two missions in the span of half an year, both of them having to do with the interrogation and posterior murder of Silver Saints, apparently traitors. Cepheus, Eagle... Even dismissing the motive of the missions as the 'nasty but someone has to do' type of job, he still had to consider the fact that he had the little ones to tend to. Each mission would require at least two weeks absence, maybe even an entire month and while the boys could cook to a certain extent, it would be at least fourteen months before the french man could think of teaching them how to hunt. Certainly, an answer had been sent stating why the missions would have to be given to someone else, still he felt it would be in everyone's best interest to go to Greece and tell the Pope himself why he wouldn't be able to do as he'd been told, he believed matters would be dealt with in the best way if talked through in person. Of course, that meant the boys had to go alone with him, as their master he couldn't possibly leave them unprovided for, all alone in cold Siberia... that and he was sure the Pope would understand the situation better if he saw the boys. In truth though, those were but excuses. Camus knew fully well his superior would understand the situation if explained, and he could have made the trip there and back in less then one week. He was aware that he had brought the kids along to serve as some kind of emotional shield and he felt sick at himself for that same reason.

They arrived at the inn located just below the sanctuary. Stating his name and cloth he was handed one key which opened the door to a small room and the correspondent bathroom. As the three entered the accommodations he instructed the boys to rest quietly as he washed, still leaving the washroom door opened in case something happened. He emerged about fifteen minutes later, his hair dripping wet and but a short white towel covering his modesty, completing a tableau of luxury none of the youngsters perceived yet. Both the candidates sat on the bed, involved in a fierce discussion of which was the most fearful technique, Ice Coffin or the Aurora Execution.

"None is particularly pleasant but ultimately it depends on motives of both the executioner and the victim... I trust the three of us know the one turnout of the Aurora Execution." He declared coldly, putting an end to the discussion. "Now, I know I'm going to regret this but we're short on time so there's no other option. You are going to bath together..." The children's faces opened in twin smiles, as big as their joy. "BUT keep in mind it is for convenience purposes, we are late for our appointment so this is a once in a lifetime exception, do you understand?" He stated, bending down to approach the cheerful faces while raising a long-nailed finger. "If I notice you are wasting time, energy and OR water in useless games I will throw you in the Cancer Temple, did I make myself clear?"

"YES MASTER!" Booth agreed as they jumped up from the mattress and ran to the opened bathroom, scattering their clothes allover the place.

The room filled with the sound of splashing water and giggling and Camus took the time to arrange a clean change of clothes for both his disciples, consisting mostly of decent-sewn versions of the regular training clothes. Before the boys emerged he'd already taken care of arranging his nails and putting on the Golden Cloth. It took a total of thirty minutes for the boys to return to the room, both naked and soaked, and their master wondered quietly what could have happened to the towels they were provided with.

Pretending the suitcase needed to be repacked, the Saint turned around at the same time the kids stopped punching eachother's arms and muted. It was the first time they saw their master wearing the almost sacred item and while the man wasn't the type to just let the boys stare to their hearts' contempt, he reckoned it was an impressive sight to say the least, so he allowed them to indulged in the view for almost an entire minute.

For the second time that morning he found himself containing his affectionate smile as Issac, naturally curious and more then a bit bold, approached his arm, the nose inches away from the golden elbow, dazzled at the shiny metal. As if calling the boy back to reality the man breathed out softly and moved his shoulder, pushing the arm slowly back, still it collided with the little nose in a half-painful way.

"OUCH! Master, that HURTS!" The little adventurer complained as the other boy laughed, happy it wasn't his nose.

"Pay attention to your surroundings child, don't let your guard down!" Warmly he caressed the reddened tip with his thumb. "And you, young man." He turned to Hyoga, a stern look adorning his beautiful features. "I would consider beginning to take half the risks your comrade does. Fortune favors the bold, do remember. To always play on the safe side, letting the others take the risk, will bring you no rewards in life!" He lectured, ceasing the laughter.

"Yes Camus..." They half moaned, pretending to follow the instructions while the youngest still marveled at the cloth and the older kept a mischievous smile on his lips.

"Now dry your bodies and get dressed, we've lost enough time." He turned and left the boys to their last preparations as he exited the room and descended the stairs to discuss with the landlady the extra fee for the cleaning of the ruined bathroom.

Minutes later he returned to the room, finding with pleasure that his orders had been followed and both the boys were sitting wisely and waiting for their master to pick them.

Holding each by the hand he pulled them out of the room and walked them through the short distance between the inn and the reception building in which the Pope was to receive him, apparently it wouldn't be proper for Camus to cross the Twelve Temples Staircase for some reason he did not fully understand but was sure had something to do with the strange nature of the situation that had carried him there to begin with. By the time they reached the place he noticed the hands in his were becoming tense and shaky. The children were understandably just as anxious as their master, it was a new situation to them all.

The building was relatively new, built about the time Camus had left to train his boys, yet had been designed to match the rest of the myth-old sanctuary. High columns gave way to wide corridors paved in large marble squares. The children marveled at the sight while Aquarius wished he was back in Siberia where all was certain and there was no unpredictable, unwanted situations to run into. Just as that same thought formed in his mind metallic footsteps other then his own were heard down the hall, walking in the opposite way to theirs. The little ones froze in their tracks, their fast-paced heartbeats in synchrony with the ones of their master. Camus stopped, looked up from the tiles and felt his heart sink to his feet as his eyes clung to a gold that was more precious than the clothes booth men wore. Ahead, under the late-morning light walked proudly the guardian of the Scorpio Temple.

Both his protected ones looked up as he involuntary clenched his fists lightly.

Camus straighten his back and held his emotions in, feeling like a hypocrite for going against the very principles he preached, to be as cold as the ice itself, both in body and mind. A foreign burning sensation formed on the back of his eyes, threatening to leak, as his stomach tightened impossibly.

"Milo..." He whispered, wishing it was an illusion.

The man didn't stop until but some scarce meters divided them, his glorious blue stare unreadable behind blond curls. The stance was that of pride itself... imposing. Shoulders pulled back, head held high, cape waving softly to the breeze.

Hyoga was quick to hide behind his master, taking shelter in the hidden space between the massive golden cloth and the wide white cape. As always Isaac was the daring one, going as far as to stare the Scorpio Saint in the eyes, walking in the man's direction with a glow of childish curiosity over his rosy cheeks.

"Issac."The master called out protectively and the boy walked back to his side.

"Camus." The serious tone didn't go unnoticed as didn't the stiff, almost mechanical bow the man performed, never breaking eye-contact, it was obvious something else lingered between the two.

"Children, meet Scorpio Milo." He forced his voice out as naturally as possible. "A friend..." he added, unable to hide the love behind the last word.

A smile appeared on the blond man's lips and for one second his eyes too betrayed the deep emotion which connected them.

"And who are these little ones?" Scorpio asked, his deep voice startling the already cautious Hyoga who hid further in.

"Isaac and Hyoga, the one's I'm training for the Cygnus bronze Cloth." The redhed informed, lifting the white cape to allow his companion to see the second child, at the same time noticing how Issac pinched his friend through the thick fabric, trying to motivate him out. "You're off on a mission?"

"Almost, I'll leave in the evening." They stood quiet for some a moment, each fighting a strong will to ignore the etiquette and hold their sorrow away. "Come have lunch with me after you're done here, bring the kids."

"We will... thank you for the invitation, mon cher." For the first time in a long while the Aquarius Saint smiled earnestly. Taking a hold of each of the boys' hands he curved his body in a respectful bow.

"I'll be waiting then." The haughty man bowed once more, this time more naturally, and walked away, as his colleague left to the opposite side.


End file.
